Vet'ion/Strategies
Warning: Like all Wilderness bosses, Vet'ion resides in a multi-way area and in moderately high-level Wilderness. You may be attacked at any time during the kill. DO NOT bring any items that you are not willing to lose. How to get there Vet'ion is located just north of the Bone Yard, residing in level 31-35 Wilderness. The fastest ways to get there are to: *Use a Games necklace; then, select the Corporeal Beast option. Leave the caves, and run up north. *Use the Wilderness Obelisk near the Corporeal Beast's cave and teleport to the level 35 obelisk; then, run east of your location. *With 57 Woodcutting, go to a canoe station and create a waka canoe (using any type of axe—preferably a lower tier one, such as bronze) to the Wilderness. Run east of your location upon arrival. Requirements |-| Minimum= * 70 * 75 * 80 * 75 * 70 |-| Recommended= * 105+ * 85+ * 90+ * 85+ * 75+ * 94+ Suggested equipment Always keep risk to a minimum at all times! An example of a typical setup is Monk's robes, Salve amulet, and Abyssal bludgeon. The dwarven helmet provides a crush bonus. Although players can be assigned Vet'ion for a Slayer task (of skeletons or himself), the Slayer helmet will not provide the offensive bonuses against the hellhounds, compared to the Salve amulet, which gives offensive bonuses against both of them. If using Verac's flail or Dharok's greataxe, it is advised to bring the set to use its effect, but beware of the risks. |-| Recommended= Note: The side weapon is only if using anything other than a Zamorakian hasta, an Abyssal bludgeon or a set of Dharok's/Verac's to kill the hellhounds quickly. |-| Safespot= See the safespot method. Regardless, the setup consists of Monk's robes, Salve amulet, and Abyssal bludgeon. Alternatively, full Proselyte or Initiate armour can be worn in lieu of the monk's robes. |-| Tank= :Warning: If bringing along a special attack weapon, you WILL risk a Barrows item. Otherwise, omit the special weapon, or bank it after spec'ing on pre-trips where nothing is brought or equipped other than the special weapon. Assuming not utilising the safespot or flinching methods, taking on Vet'ion straight up entails activating Protect from Melee and constantly dodging his magical attacks. Thus, tanking gear, namely Barrows equipment, is the ideal setup although said gear could still be used for safe-spotting or flinching. Recommended inventory For the inventory, you want to bring a Super combat potion/Super set, a few prayer potions, and for the rest, monkfish or better. A Saradomin brew and Super restore can help a bit if low on health, etc. A looting bag is optional, and the royal seed pod can teleport you out of level 30 Wilderness and below if you can make it. Depending on how you choose to get there, either a games necklace or an axe would be brought. Also, if teaming, some Vengeance runes could help. Guide While Vet'ion has the lowest defensive modifiers out of the three bosses (-10 crush defence), Vet'ion does have a high Defence level of 395. Despite this, players will be able to hit quite frequently as long as they have 90 or higher Attack, due to his negative crush defence. Using a Bandos godsword or Dragon warhammer will help lower his Defence and make the kill smoother. It is possible to kill Vet'ion without using safespots, but it is not recommended to do so. This is due to the fact that he is like the Kalphite Queen but far more tedious: players have to continually move to avoid being hit by his magical attacks, they are subjected to highly damaging shockwaves, and have to deal with skeletal hellhounds in both his normal and reborn form. There are two ways of killing Vet'ion with safespots: the safespot or the flinching method. Safespot method The safespot method utilises the chaos dwarf camp east of Vet'ion. When used correctly, Vet'ion will not retaliate back or retreat, essentially making him an easy target. Northern safespot To use the safespot, grab Vet'ion's attention and move him towards the chaos dwarf camp. Run toward the east and west campfires, and stand on the westernmost fire. Once he stops to attack you, run directly north, and stop before the tile with rocks on it; otherwise, you'll lose his attention if you run too far and have to repeat luring him. After he moves over to the east, run under his foot, and he should move over to the side. Southern safespot To use the safespot, grab Vet'ion's attention and move him towards the chaos dwarf camp. Move to the cave entrance at the bottom of the camp and wait there until Vet'ion gets closer. When he gets within range, move down, towards the level 30 line until Vet'ion is aligned with the cave entrance. Once this is accomplished, move back up and go under Vet'ion and hope that he moves east while you are under him. If Vet'ion moves west, he will need to be lured back to the cave entrance again to get him in position. Flinching method The flinching method can be performed at many single tile obstructions within Vet'ion's roaming range, such as the dead tree near the agility shortcut to the Lava Dragon Isle. It is very similar to the flinching method used to kill the Chaos Elemental. To start this method, run up to Vet'ion to cause him to become aggressive. Then, retreat back to behind the obstruction, such that he does not attack you. Make sure you have used whatever boost potions you want to use, flick Piety on, click to attack Vet'ion. Then, immediately run back to your safespot, flicking Piety off as you do so. Wait for Vet'ion's health bar to disappear. If you attack him again while his health bar is still visible, he will retaliate back. Unfortunately, this method is much more difficult to apply here than the Chaos Elemental. Firstly, halfway through both phases of the fight, Vet'ion summons skeletal hellhounds. Where he summons them is inconsistent, as well as whether or not they are immediately aggressive to the player. Luring these hellhounds to a spot where you can fight them without taking damage from Vet'ion will be very dangerous depending on these factors. Secondly, there is a time limit in defeating the second phase. As this method requires a good deal of waiting, it takes a fair amount of time to deal the required damage. That, combined with the time required to kill his skeletal hellhounds, means that it is possible for Vet'ion to return to his normal form. Since Vet'ion can only be attacked safely when his health bar disappears, using powerful crush weapons such as godswords or the elder maul will have a slight advantage when flinching him. The only issue with such slow weapons are the skeletal hellhounds, especially the greater ones which need to be killed quickly. Attacks and abilities Vet'ion has several attacks and abilities: *Melee attack: Vet'ion simply swings his scimitar at the target, dealing up to 30 melee damage. *Magic attack: Vet'ion launches three magical balls at his target, and is similar to that of the Chaos Fanatic and Crazy archaeologist's special attack. Two balls are launched randomly around the player's location while one will always hit on the player's position when he used this attack. Protect from Magic does not block or reduce its damage. *Shockwave: Vet'ion slams the ground with his scimitar. The shockwave deals damage in the surrounding area near Vet'ion, up to 45 damage. It is possible for this attack to completely miss and deal no damage to the player. Vet'ion can only use this attack once every six seconds, and will use it even if the player he is focused on is too far from him. *Hellhounds: When Vet'ion reaches half health, two level 214 Skeleton hellhounds will appear next to him. In his reborn form, two level 281 Greater Skeleton Hellhounds appear instead. The hellhounds grant Vet'ion invulnerability and must be killed to damage him again. The skeletal hellhounds are basically enhanced hellhounds, possessing the hellhound's high accuracy and damage. *Forms: Vet'ion has two forms: a normal and reborn form. Vet'ion always spawns in his normal (purple) form. When he reaches 0 health in this form, he will yell "Do it again!!!", turning into his reborn (orange) form. There is no difference between the two forms apart from the hellhound spawns. **If hellhounds were already summoned in either form, he will not summon them again when he reaches half health. Category:Strategies Category:Wilderness